Special With You
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: "Maaf...aku tidak suka cokelat,". seperti ada petir yang menyambar di siang hari. Hanasu of Chocolato: special for S.N.S event: White Choco. BL. RnR if u dont mind!


**Disclaimer**: cerita ini milik pink, namun tokohnya tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Naruto membuat cokelat untuk Sasuke.

**Rated**: -T-

**Pair**: S.N

**Genre:** Romance, humor? o.O

**WARNING! BL! GAJENESS! sedikit OOC! (mungkin)**.

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI**, **BL** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

.

Bulan Februari adalah bulan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh masyarakat Konoha. Entah kenapa bulan itu adalah bulan yang paling spesial, karena ada tanggal 14 dibulan itu. Tanggal 14 adalah tanggal paling spesial di bulan Februari, lebih tepatnya Hari Valentine atau Valentine day. Dimana para wanita maupun cowok uke member I coklat kepada kekasihnya atau menyatakan cinta bagi yang belum jadian.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, sebelum tanggal 14, seorang pemuda tampak gelisah di atas kasur yang empuk dan bewarna kuning.

"Uuh… besok adalah hari Valentine, apa yang harus aku kasih kepada si teme?" tanya pemuda itu alias Naruto.

"Ah! Kalau aku kasih coklat, si Teme pasti menolak! Si teme kan tidak suka yang manis-manis," ujar Naruto.

"Tapi… kalau ku kasih coklat yang agak pahit dan rasanya tidak terlalu manis, apa dia mau ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tapi… di toko kan tidak ada yang jual coklat seperti itu," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Kalau aku bikin coklat sendiri, apa aku bisa?" tanya Naruto lagi dan lagi. Sepertinya dia mengalami gila sesaat. Karena pusing apa yang harus ia kasih ke Sasuke.

"Tapi…aku tidak bisa membuat coklat sendiri," ujar Naruto lagi, dan lagi.

Tiba-tiba hp Naruto bordering, tanda ada telepon masuk, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil hpnya, lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi," ujar Naruto.

"Apa? Ah! Iya-iya… umm aku juga bingung… oh! Oke, baiklah… kita bertiga saja kan? Hahaha… sip deh," Naruto pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dari seseorang. Dan langsung beranjak dari kasur, bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

**\(^o^\) \(*0*)/ (/OoO)/**

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto berlari turun dari kereta untuk mencari sebuah café tempat temannya menungguinya. Sesampai di café terlihat Gaara dan Kiba sedang menunggu dia diluar café dengan wajah yang agak kesal.

"Terlambat sejam," jawab Gaara sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya.

"Oi, Naruto… bukankah naik kereta hanya membutuhkan 15 menit?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah yang agak kesal.

"Hehehehe… gomen… gomen… tadi aku keasyikan berendam di bak mandi," ujar Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Cih! Kalau gitu ayo kita segera beli coklat," ucap Kiba, diikuti anggukan dari Gaara dan Naruto.

Alasan Naruto pergi adalah membeli coklat untuk semenya alias Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Gaara, mereka juga mau membeli coklat untuk semenya. Karena mereka tidak tahu cara membuat coklat, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli coklat.

Trio Uke (Kiba,Gaara,dan Naruto) berhenti di depan toko yang bertulis _**Choco Valen's**_, Kiba langsung melihat dari kaca, memastikan ini adalah toko coklat. Terlihat beribu coklat yang berbeda berserakan didalam toko tersebut. Kiba yang ingin masuk kedalam pun ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Ukh…aku malu kib," ucap Naruto.

"Hei! Cuek saja, anggap aja orang-orang ini adalah boneka," jawab Kiba.

"Tapi aneh kan? Kalau laki-laki membeli coklat?" tanya Gaara.

"Ntar kita dikira banci lagi," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Aku gak sudi jika seperti si Bakoro," jawab Gaara.

"Mau gimana lagi? cuman ini satu-satunya cara," ujar Kiba dengan tampang yang memelas.

"Yasudah...kita bikin cokelat aja," usul Gaara.

"Iya… gimana kalau kita bikin coklat sendiri saja," usul Naruto.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bikin coklat," jawab Kiba, diikuti oleh anggukan Gaara.

"Kita tidak akan tau hasilnya sebelum dicoba," jawab Naruto. Gaara dan Kiba tampak berpikir.

"Oke…! kalau begitu ayo kita bikin dirumahku!" ujar Kiba girang sambil melompat-lompat kayaknya anak kecil, lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara.

"OI! KIBA!" teriak Naruto, Kiba pun berbalik lagi.

"Bahannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku lupa!" Kiba pun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Gaara sweatdrop, '_Sepertinya dia sudah mulai tertular dengan sikap bodohnya Naruto,_' batin Gaara.

"HACHIIM!" tiba-tiba Naruto bersin,"Ungh... ayo kita beli bahannya," ucap Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara pun mengangguk.

"OKE!" ujar Kiba dengan senang, Naruto dan Gaara sweatdrop.

'_Nih anak senang banget,'_ batin Gaara dan Naruto bersamaan.

**\(^o^\) \(*0*)/ (/OoO)/**

**Di Rumah Kiba**

Mereka memutuskan membuat cokelat dirumah Kiba, karena rumah Kiba lah yang perabotannya lebih lengkap di banding rumah Naruto dan Gaara. Dan lagi orangtua Kiba sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota, dan dirumah hanya ada Kiba dan Akamaru. Walaupun orang tua Naruto juga sedang keluar kota.

"Oke, ayo buat!" ujar Kiba senang sambil mengangkat pisau di tangannya.

"Hhh…dasar," Gaara pun terpaksa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Kiba.

Naruto pun melihat langkah-langkah membuat cokelat di buku yang ia beli tadi, "Hm…pertama potong batang cokelat menjadi agak kecil," kata Naruto, sekaligus mempraktekkannya, Gaara dan Kiba pun mengikuti Naruto. Setelah acara potong memotong selesai.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… rebus air hingga mendidih, dan tuangkan dengan susu putih-" Gaara pun mempraktekkan apa yang dibilang Naruto, setelah air mendidih, dia menuangkan susu putih satu botol.

"Ah! Jangan semuanya dimasukkan. Gaara! Cukup setengahnya saja!" teriak Naruto panik, karena Gaara menuangkan semua susu putih yang ada di botol tersebut.

"Terlanjur," kata Gaara dengan santainya.

"Ah! Kalau begini, cokelatnya pasti manis," jawab Naruto.

"Kebetulan, Shikamaru dan Neji kan suka yang manis-manis, ya kan Gaara? " seru Kiba, diikuti dengan anggukan Gaara.

"Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke," ujar Naruto lirih. Membuat Gaara merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, kalau begitu kita bikin aja yang baru," jawab Gaara.

"Tidak usah… bagaimana kalau aku bikin yang berbeda dari kalian?" usul Naruto.

"Maksudnya kau mau mengulanginya?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya…"

"Okelah… kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan membuatnya," jawab Kiba. Akhirnya mereka bertiga melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda. Gaara dan Kiba sedang asyik mengaduk coklat yang mereka masukkan, hingga menyatu dengan susu putih. Sementara Naruto memotong batang coklat kembali, bermaksud membuat lagi yang baru.

"Naruto… coklatnya sudah menyatu dengan susu putih, lalu langkah selanjutnya apa?" tanya Kiba, Naruto pun menghentikan acara memotongnya, dan membaca buku itu kembali.

"Masukkan di Panci palstik ukuran kecil, lalu diamkan di meja selama 1jam, sampai coklatnya padat," ujar Naruto. Mereka pun langsung mempraktekkannya.

"Wah kalau gitu, kita main ps ya Naruto," ujar Kiba.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara pun keluar dari dapur, dan pergi keruang santai untuk bermain ps. Naruto pun melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi, dengan penuh perasaan dia membuat coklat yang agak pahit untuk Sasuke. Naruto memasukkan semperempat susu putih, agar tidak terlalu manis. Dengan hati-hati dia pun mengaduk cokelat agar tidak terjadi gumpalan-gumpalan.

Setelah mendidih, Naruto menuangkan cokelat tersebut, kedalam mangkok plastik. Dan diamkan di atas meja dengan disampingnya cokelat punya Kiba dan Gaara,

"Huft! Tinggal menunggu cokelat itu padat saja," jawab Naruto sambil mengelap keringat.

'_Ternyata membuat cokelat itu gampang ya,'_ batin Naruto dalam hati. Author yang mendengar itu langsung menangis gaje ria.

'Apanya yang gampang!'

PLAK! Naruto menepuk nyamuk yang terbang di dekat telinganya.

"Cih! Nyamuk yang aneh," ujar Naruto, lalu melepaskan celemek yang ia pasang dan pergi ke ruang santai.

**\(^o^\) \(*0*)/ (/OoO)/**

Sejam pun berlalu, mereka yang tadinya di ruang santai pun bergegas kembali kedapur, untuk menemui cokelat tercintanya yang berada diatas meja.

"Huwaa! Benar… cokelatnya jadi agak padat, kalau begini mudah untuk dibentuk," kata Kiba, membuat sang author menangis gaje ria. **(Author: apanya yang gampang!)**

"Ayo kita bentuk," lanjut Naruto girang, karena hasilnya memuaskan seperti yang lainnya. Mereka pun sibuk untuk membentuk cokelat yang mereka buat. Gaara membentuk cokelat tersebut hingga berbentuk wajahnya sendiri. Kiba membentuk cokelat hingga berbentuk tulang untuk mainan anjing.

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia bingung apa yang harus ia bentuk. Akhirnya Naruto hanya membentuk cokelat itu menjadi bentuk bulat yang kecil-kecil. Lalu mereka menghias cokelat itu, dengan Krim yang bewarna putih.

"White chocolate lebih terlihat lucu," ujar Kiba sambil sibuk menghiasi cokelatnya dengan krim putih.

"Sini, aku juga mau," kata Gaara, Kiba pun memberikan krim tersebut, dan mulailah menghiasi cokelatnya.

"Kau juga mau?" tanya Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Ya… sedikit saja," ujarnya. Lalu dia pun menghiasi cokelatnya dengan krim putih.

Setelah 30 menitan mereka bekerja, cokelat pun sudah jadi mereka bentuk. Lalu langkah terakhir yaitu memasukkan cokelat yang sudah jadi kedalam kulkas hingga menjadi keras.

Dengan hati-hati mereka pun memasukkan cokelat tersebut kedalam kulkas, dan menunggu selama dua jam.

"Fyuh~ akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Naruto sambil mengelap keringat.

"Hm,"

"Kalau begitu ayo mandi dulu, lagian ini sudah sangat sore," lanjut Kiba, diikuti oleh anggukan Gaara dan Naruto.

"Tak terasa sudah sore ya," jawab Naruto. Naruto langsung membuka hpnya, terlihat ada 3 panggilan tak terjawab, dan 10 pesan masuk dari Sasuke alias temenya. Lalu buru-buru Naruto membalas pesan masuk dari Sasuke. Setelah selesai, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mandi dirumah Kiba, karena sudah terlalu sore.

**\(^o^\) \(*0*)/ (/OoO)/**

Setelah mereka semua selesai mandi, Gaara memutuskan memasak makan malam untuk mereka semua. Kiba yang asyik dengan ps nya, Naruto yang asyik dengan komiknya.

"Hei…Naruto hari ini sudah malam, kau menginap saja dirumahku," ujar Kiba.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa pakaian sekolah," jawab Naruto.

"Huh… habisnya aku sendirian dirumah," ujar Kiba cemberut.

"Kan ada Akamaru… ajak aja Shikamaru kerumahmu," kata Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Dalam mimpi!" kata Kiba.

Lalu Gaara pun datang dari dapur dengan membawa makanan yang ia masak.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyannya.

"Huwaa~ makanan!" teriak Naruto girang sambil menyambar makanan yang diletakkan Gaara di meja.

"Dasar," Gaara hanya bisa geleng kepala.

"Huuh! Kalau gitu kalian besok menginap dirumahku ya, harus! Kudu! Wajib!" ujar Kiba tiba-tiba dengan nada agak seperti memerintah.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Aku sendirian dirumah~" jawab Kiba dengan tampang memelas.

"Baiklah," jawab Gaara dengan pasrah, lalu melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang makan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Akhuw bheshowk bhisha kohk, khahwn bheswok hwarhi habthu halham hingghu," ujar Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh nasi.

"Hah! Kau ngomong apaan sih? Ini masih di kota Tokyo…woi, bukan di planet mars! Telen dulu tuh makanan! Baru ngomong!" ujar Kiba sewot.

Naruto langsung menelan makanan dan berbicara kembali, "Maksud aku… Aku besok bisa kok, kan besok hari sabtu malam minggu," ujar Naruto mengulangi katanya.

"Ooh! Oke deh…kalau gitu kalian berdua nginap ya dirumahku," jawab Kiba, Gaara dan Naruto pun mengangguk.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun, melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan penuh canda dan tawa. Setelah selesai makan, Gaara dan Naruto pun pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

**\(^o^\) \(*0*)/ (/OoO)/**

Keesokan Harinya, Feb 14th .

Hari sudah pagi, terdengar burung kicauan dipagi hari dengan suara yang merdu. Sinar matahari yang hangat, dan jam alarm yang berbunyi, membuat Naruto terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ngg…" Naruto mematikan jam alarm yang sedari tadi berbunyi dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"07.00?" Naruto kaget saat dia melihat angka di jam nya. Itu berarti dia sudah terlambat. Setengah jam lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Naruto tidak boleh terlambat, karena bisa dihukum oleh Orochi alias Bakoro yang terkenal kejam dan sadis, tapi banci. **(Author digigit sama ular)**

"GYAAA! KENAPA KAASAN TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?" teriak Naruto.

"Eh iya… Kaasan dan Tousan kan sedang keluar kota," jawabnya lagi. Lalu Naruto pun berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah.

Setelah 10 menit dia bersiap-siap, Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju dapur, membuka kulkasnya, terlihat ada sekotak cokelat untuk diberikan pada temenya. Dan dia pun mengambil sepotong roti, lalu bergegas berangkat menuju sekolah.

**\(^o^\) \(*0*)/ (/OoO)/**

**GREEK!**

"Ohayou~" sapa Naruto semangat. Untung saja dia tidak terlambat masuk. Di lihatnya jam ditangan Naruto, menunjukkan pukul 07.25 .

"Fyuh~ untung saja… 5 menit lagi akan masuk," ujar Naruto lega.

"Oi, Naruto… tumben kau agak telat datangnya," ujar Kiba sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Hehehe… biasa Ketiduran," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"Kau bawa cokelatnya?" bisik Kiba.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto.

"Baguslah! Nanti saja pas istirahat kita kasih cokelatnya," ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum. Lalu Naruto pun bergegas untuk duduk dibangkunya, tepat pada saat dia duduk, bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Orochimaru-sensei pun masuk dan mulai mengajari murid-murid yang ada didalam kelas.

**\(^o^\) \(*0*)/ (/OoO)/**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, dengan cepat Naruto bergegas menuju ruang musik, pastinya Sasuke ada disana, dan sedang belajar bermain piano.

Sasuke bermain piano? Yup… dia adalah seorang pemain piano yang profesional, dan sangat dikagumi oleh para siswi di sekolah KHS ini. karena itulah Naruto dan Sasuke sangat beda jauh. Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat kaya raya yang memiliki perusahaan bernama Mangekyou Chorp. Sedangkan Naruto hanya pemain basket seperti Kiba dan Gaara. Kehidupan Naruto bisa dibilang biasa saja, tidak seperti halnya Kiba dan Gaara. Namun Naruto tidak peduli dengan hal itu, toh… yang penting happy.

'_Mudah-mudahan teme, disana…'_ batin Naruto sambil berlari menuju ruang musik. Saat dia sudah sampai terdengar teriakan dari para siswi yang mengerubuni Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tempat piano tersebut.

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun keren…" teriak salah satu siswi tersebut.

"Permainannya bagus…!"

"Sasuke-kun… Ayo mainkan lagi…"

"Sasuke-kun… terimalah cokelat white ku ini," kali ini ada yang mengasih cokelat ke Sasuke.

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun… harus menerima White choco ku terlebih dahulu!" protes salah satu gadis.

"Tidak! Aku dulu…! aku sudah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hatiku!" protes salah satu siswi lagi.

"Maaf…aku tidak suka cokelat," ucapnya Sasuke.

"Tapi… ini tidak manis kok Sasuke-kun… aku sengaja membuat cokelat yang tidak manis untukmu…" kata seorang gadis, sambil menyodorkan cokelat kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka cokelat, baik manis maupun pahit, aku tidak suka," ujar Sasuke lagi, membuat Naruto kaget mendengarnya.

'_Teme tidak suka cokelat?' _seperti ada petir yang menyambar di siang hari. Hati Naruto langsung sakit, kalau begitu… buat apa dia membuat cokelat untuk Sasuke?.

Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk member Sasuke cokelat, dia pun akhirnya pergi dari ruang musik tersebut. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melihat rambut kuning milik Naruto.

'_Naruto?'_

**\(^o^\) \(*0*)/ (/OoO)/**

Taman dibelakang sekolah, disinilah Naruto berada, Duduk ditaman dan merenung. Dia merutuki dirinya karena sudah membuat cokelat untuk Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu percuma aku memberi cokelat ini kepada Teme, pasti dia tidak akan menerima," ujar Naruto lirih.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Naruto…sedang apa kau disini?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan wajah tersenyum, Naruto pun langsung melihat kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Sai?" ujar Naruto.

Sai membalasnya dengan tersenyum, "Apa hari ini kau dapat cokelat?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu itu bingkisan apa?" Sai menunjuk kearah bingkisan yang ada disebelahku.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," Naruto langsung menyembunyikan bingkisan tersebut dibelakang punggungnya.

"Hm…apa kau ingin memberi bingkisan itu kepada Sasuke?" tanya Sai dengan tampang ala detektif.

'**DEG'**

Tepat! Perkataan Sai sangat tepat, membuat wajah Naruto memerah seketika.

"I-iya," jawabku tanpa sadar.

"Mengapa tidak kau beri?" tanyanya.

"Dia tidak suka cokelat," jawab Naruto sambil menunduk. Sai pun mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Hm… apa cokelat itu boleh untukku?" tanyanya sambil mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"E-eh… Ba-baiklah," dengan sikap bodoh Naruto, dia pun memberi bingkisan cokelat itu kepada Sai. Sai menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Hm… aku memang menyukaimu," tanpa sadar Sai mengecup pipiku, membuatku kaget dan berdiri dari tempat duduk. Sai hanya tersenyum dan memegang bingkisan cokelat yang barusan aku kasih.

"Sa-sai! Apa maksudmu!" protes Naruto sambil memegang pipinya.

"Hanya ucapan terimakasih," jawab Sai dengan santai.

Tanpa sadar, seseorang melihat acara Sai dan Naruto dengan geram.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang, membuat Naruto kaget dan melihat kearahnya. Naruto membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Te-teme?" ujar Naruto kaget, Sai hanya tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto dan Sai, "Seenaknya kau mencium Dobeku, Sai!" ujar Sasuke geram sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Itu hanya tanda ucapan terimakasihku karena sudah memberiku bingkisan cokelat ini," ujar Sai dengan santai. Sasuke melihat kearah bingkisan cokelat itu, lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan geram.

"Kembalikan cokelatku!" Sasuke langsung menyambar bingkisan cokelat tersebut dari tangan Sai, dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi dari hadapan Sai. Sai hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang cemburu.

'_Dasar Uchiha,'_

**\(^o^\) \(*0*)/ (/OoO)/**

Sasuke terus menarik Naruto ketempat yang sepi, dan Naruto terus memberontak, namun Sasuke tetap tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya.

"LEPAS TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto kedinding, dan menguncinya.

"Katakan! Apa kau berselingkuh dariku!" ujar Sasuke geram.

"Tidak teme!" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberi cokelat ini kepada Sai?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah cokelat tersebut.

"Kau yang bilang bahwa kau tidak suka Cokelat!" kali ini Naruto yang geram.

"Percuma aku membuat cokelat untukmu! Kalau pada akhirnya akan dibuang olehmu! Lebih baik aku memberikan cokelat ini kepada Sai!" ujar Naruto lagi, membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"APA! Kau mau mengejekku? Silakan saja! Kau memang Bastard!" teriak Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke langsung mendekap Naruto dengan hangat.

"Kalau kau yang beri aku tidak akan menolak Dobe, lagian dengan gampangnya kau percaya dengan ucapanku yang ada diruang musik itu, dasar Baka," dengus Sasuke sambil tetap memeluk Naruto.

"Hei! Aku sengaja bilang seperti itu, supaya para siswi tidak memaksaku untuk menerima cokelat mereka," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Aku menunggu cokelat darimu," Sasuke langsung mengecup kening Naruto. Muka Naruto kini sukses memerah.

"Hn, aku buka ya," Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan Sasuke pun membuka bingkisan cokelat tersebut.

"White Choco," gumam Sasuke sambil memakan cokelat pertama yang Naruto buat.

"Agak pahit, Namun aku suka," ujarnya. Lalu tanpa sadar dia mencium bibir Naruto, sehingga cokelat yang ada di mulut Sasuke, kini dirasakan juga oleh Naruto.

"Tem—Mmm…" Naruto menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Lalu mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke.

Setelah cokelat itu habis di mulut mereka, mereka melepaskan ciumannya.

"Fuh! Pahit teme!" ujar Naruto.

"Hn, kau yang bikin kan dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya… tapi aku tidak merasakan cokelatnya terlebih dahulu," jawab Naruto.

"Dasar dobe," kali ini Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto.

"Terimakasih Dobe," jawabnya sambil memeluk Naruto lagi, lalu Sasuke pun berbisik di dekat telinga Naruto, "Di White day nanti, kau akan menerima hadiah paling menarik dariku, yang tak akan bisa kau lupakan," bisiknya ditelinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto kaget.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu—" Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang menyeringai.

"GAH! AKU TIDAK MAU!" terikan Naruto menggema, membuat para burung yang bertengger pun, terbang jauh menghindari suara yang sangat merdu itu.

**-THE END-**

A/N: gomenne telat! DX , harusnya kemarin di publish, tapi karena ada sedikit kesalahan, jadinya harus di rombak ulang… hehehe… pink ngebut nih bikinnya! . , semoga para reader mau meripiuw fict pink… ^^.  
gomenne, mungkin fict ini bisa dibilang jelek, dan typo masih ada… ^^ , endingnya ngegantung lagi. =_= , ya sudahlah maklumin saja… ^^

Akhir kata! \(^0^)/

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW?**

Hanya menerima** flame** yang membangun! ^^


End file.
